wolf
by sakuraloveblosom
Summary: Sakura, ino, and hinata were called team wolf and on a mission they see the akasuki get turned into werewolves and take them to konoha .Sasuke comes back with his team and expects to become sakura's center of attention
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story so plz be nice **

Sakura, ino, and hinata were called team wolf and on a mission they see the akasuki get turned into werewolves and take them to konoha .Sasuke comes back with his team and expects to become sakura's center of attention

777

Thinking 

**Wolf voice/ inner voice **

_Flash back _

**777**

**Ino: sayuri : lily **

**Hinata: shizuka: pearl **

**Sakura: Kaia: fire **

**Temari : kaze: wind **

777

"For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack."

-Rudyard Kipling

777

**Sakura p .o. v**

_Team wolf you have a mission do you except? Yes tsunada-sama. Very well then this is a suevalince mission. The akasuki have been spotted near the southern border but so has a mysterious wolf. Your mission is to keep the two apart. If the akasuki and the wolf cross paths and the akasuki have been bitten then bring them back here for further instruction. Kaia you're in charge as usual, __**saku why did she sound mad when she said you were in charge. **__How should I know __what time do we leave? Now. Tsunade sama what about kaze she on her way from Suna. _

Kaia-sama Yes shizuka what will happen if they do get bitten by well you know who. They will be like us but less in control, more confused than anything else. But it's our job to keep that from happening. Sayuri, Shizuka I sense the akasuki and it would seem Daisuke beat us to them. I smell venom and blood four miles ahead let hurry. With that the girls sped off to were sakura smelled blood and venom.

God's shizuka said under her breath as she looked at the bloody field in front away her with akasuki members groaning and bleeding. Off to the side in patches of Aconite stood daisuki. He wanted me to be his mate but I refused.

How fitting was the only thing I said before turning to meet Kaze. His gaze never left my form as he started to approach us I swiftly turned and bent in to a defensive stance. I let out what would seem a series of feral growl to those who have not been bitten.** Daisuki leave now I don't want to kill you. My, my how you've grown sakura Chan more beautiful than I remember. I will never choose you as my Alfa, daisuki. **He turned and left with a snarl. I stood up and regained my composure. "Now that every ones here sped out and bring them back to base, they've been bitten." "Right" with that they separated to each of the wounded men.

777

**Itachi, P.O.V **

What the hell was that thing? There was no way that was a regular wolf. What's with all that growling, hmm it sounds like words **I will never choose you as my Alfa, daisuki. **Great now I'm going crazy.I was only able to open my eyes, four ambu approached our mangled bodies' I could only Male out what seemed like the leader of the. She group knelt down next to me and I could clearly here her say it's going to be all right, Then it all went black.

When I came to all I wanted to do was die, I felt like a thousand little needles were covering my arm were that thing bit me. The rest of me was on fire and there was an annoying poking at my temples. I tried to ignore it, It just wouldn't stop. Then I heard giggling to my ears it sounded like bells. I know your awake, there was a teasing tone that could be heard clearly.  Hn looks like I can't fool her, I can say I serenely did not expect her to be gorges.

Long waste leath pink hair that framed her heart shaped face, light pink lips a cute button nose and glowing acid green eyes and creamy white skin. Well my mother raised a gentle man believe it or not, I'll introduce myself. Hello my name is, I was cut off. I know who you are. Your Itachi, I'm sakura by the way. Come lets go to the living room, your friends should be awake soon. I want to know what's going on and who is daisuki? I'll explain everything when everyone's together. I didn't move a muscle, and something inside of me told me to look her strait in the eyes and show her I would not back down. So I made the mistake of looking her directly in the eyes.

I immediately felt numb extremely confused. Once the confusion wore off we were in what looked like a living room, I took notice of the room. It was pale gray with small silver floral patterns, with the occasional bouquet of white Camellia on cherry wood tables. I was also seated on an off white couch in front of a cherry wood coffee table. Uchiha-san before the others comes, if I may be so bold to ask what elements do you have, and witch one was your strongest." The pinket asked in a serious tone, her childish behavior has seemed to vanish into thin air. I'll have to keep an eye on her. "Hn fire ,and lightning. I answered in an equally serous tone. Ah very interesting was he only reply

777

Hidan p.o.v

Where the fuck am I. I tried to get up but a delicate hand pushed me down. P-Please stay laying d-down, Y-your hurt you s-shouldn't be moving s-so much. I opened my eyes to see who has the galls to tell me what to do. O my jashen. She has waist leant purplish black hair, pulp less lilac colored acid eyes, a heart shaped face and snowy white skin. Are you one of jashen's angles? n-no I-I-I'm Hinata. Say something to her idiot. I'm Hidan nice to meet'cha hinata-Chan. N-nice to meet y-you to, A-and it would s-seem sakura-hime a-and Uchiha-san are in the living room. L-lets g-go join them hidan-san. Wait what attacked us out there? Sakura-hime will explain it when were all together. shit I hope she's not bipolar like zetsu, she's to hot to be bipolar. 

777

**Please tell me if I miss spelled anything**

**They have eyes like acid because it's a side effect of being a werewolf **

**Aconite is a very poisonous plant its nick name is the queen of poisons it also means misanthrope **

**Ja-ne mina-san **


	2. Chapter 2

**So ummm here's chapter two **

**I do not own naruto **

**I just own daisuki and the plot **

**777**

It is better to die as a wolf than living like a dog.  
_- Herbert Wehner_

_777_

Thinking 

**Wolf voice/ inner voice **

_Flash back _

**777**

**Ino: sayuri lily **

**Hinata: shizuka: pearl **

**Sakura: Kaia: fire **

**Temari : kaze: wind **

**777**

**Recap : **

_Hidan p.o.v_

_Where the fuck am I__. I tried to get up but a delicate hand pushed me down. P-Please stay laying d-down, Y-your hurt you s-shouldn't be moving s-so much. I opened my eyes to see who has the galls to tell me what to do. __O my jashen. __She has waist leant purplish black hair, pulp less lilac eyes, a heart shaped face and snowy white skin. Are you one of jashen's angles? n-no I-I-I'm Hinata. __Say something to her idiot. __I'm Hidan nice to meet'cha hinata-Chan. N-nice to meet y-you to, A-and it would s-seem sakura-hime a-and Uchiha-san are in the living room. L-lets g-go join them hidan-san. Wait what attacked us out there? Sakura-hime will explain it when were all together. __shit I hope she's not bipolar like zetsu, she's too hot to be bipolar. _

**777 **

**Hinata p.o.v **

Shoot I slipped up , man I hope he doesn't look to deep in to it. Aww man I still have to ask him about his elements , this is such a drag. Great now I sound like Shika-kun, today's going to be so long. A-ano hidan-san, if y-you d-d-don't mind telling m-me what y-your element a-are? I only know of one of my elements its water. R-really, don't w-worry ill h-help y-you figure o-out your o-other element. L-lets go join t-them now s-shall we b-but first close y-your eyes. Why? P-please j-just do it.

777

Hidan p.o.v

I closed my eyes, I felt my body jerk forward. When I opened my eyes, I was sitting on a love seat across from hinata and a pink haired woman. The room was silent ,all hell broke loose ads soon as she said hello I'm sakura you must be diedara. Did she just call me that fag .  I yelled I'm not that he-she thing! Then the girls started giggling and the bastard Itachi smirked. HE FUCKING SMIRKED. I yelled what's so funny! Hinata answered in between her bell like giggles your giggle twitching giggle. Her beautiful giggling calmed my rage and made a blush want to rise to my face . wo wo wo were did beautiful come from. Now hidan is battling a blush and an internal battle.

777

Deidara p.o.v

I woke up with a ringing in my ears hidan must be cursing me again .Someone in the room with me. I know your awake act asleep let her lower her guard, then attack. Arms are weird, it looks like you blew them off several times. I jumped up yelling, My arms are not weird yea! At the other figure In the room. I did not expect to see a beautiful girl with dirty blond hair in four pony tails, heart shaped face and blue eyes that looked like acid. She held a slight smirk to her pale peach lips. Don't worry sakura-Chan can fix them, I'm Temari by the way. I'm daidara yea. So ill cut to the chase, what's your element? Wind yea. Cool lets go meat with the others, in a whirl wind of feathers they ended up in the living room. Temari was leaned up against the couch hinata and sakura were sitting in, and daidara was sat next to a fuming hidan and smirking Itachi . what just happened . how did I get here who are they why am I asking so many questions. As daidara dealt with his inner turmoil he had a confused expression written across his face.

777

Temari p.o.v

He looks cute when he's confused . I felt a little blush rise to my face as sakura gave me a knowing look. I gave her a half hearted glare in return. After that it was silent moment before it was broken by the two girls when they burst out in a fit of giggles that sent a shiver down two of the males spines.**(can you guess who they were *-*)** Then hina gave us such a cute look and asked what was so funny. We replied with a shrug with our shoulders. Hay where's ino? The only reply I got was from sakura, I sent her out to put wolfs bane around the base. I gave her a worried look, we only put wolfs bane out to signal everyone to be careful and that something bad may be approaching.

**777**

**That's it for chapter two tell me what you think. wolfs bane is a very smelly plant that keeps animals clear of certain arias. **

**Ja-ne mina-san **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chappy numeral three **

**I do not own naruto **

**I just own daisuki and the plot **

**And I'm sorry it took so long to update I lost the flash drive I saved the story into ,but I found it so umm here it is **

**777**

"Sooner or later, a society of sheep must create a government of wolves."  
_- Bertrand de Jouvenel_

_777_

Thinking 

**Wolf voice/ inner voice **

_Flash back _

**777**

**Ino: sayuri lily **

**Hinata: shizuka: pearl **

**Sakura: Kaia: fire **

**Temari: kaze: wind **

**777**

**Recap: **

_Temari p.o.v _

_He looks cute when he's confused. __I felt a little blush rise to my face as sakura gave me a knowing look. I gave her a half hearted glare in return. After that it was silent moment before it was broken by the two girls when they burst out in a fit of giggles that sent a shiver down two of the males spines.__**(can you guess who they were *-*)**__ Then hina gave us such a cute look and asked what was so funny. We replied with a shrug with our shoulders. where's ino? I asked the little rosette girl, the only reply I got I sent her out to put wolfs bane around the base. I gave her a worried look, we only put wolfs bane out to signal everyone to be careful and that something bad may be approaching. _

_777_

Sakura p.o.v

Don't worry tem it's just a precaution, we don't really know what they're capable of and it makes the outside of the base pretty. Hinata and Temari fell down anime style. She should be back later tonight or tomorrow morning. Really how much wolfs bane do you expect ino to plant? Four or five bushels of them, but after that I told her to tell kiba and his family to be weary of this aria. Plus someone had to get them together; I mean really they are the only people in the village that can't see their feeling for each other. By then I could feel the annoyance radiating from the akatsuki members in the room, Ok so were going to stop ignoring you and explain what's happening and answer your questions. I'll be blunt about it you not human. By saying that I got a room full of wtf looks shot at me and a dead arm from hinata. I whimpered in pain and though Holly shit that hit was hard. 

777

Itachi pov

What's this feeling? **Its dislike, you don't like that Sakura's in pain.** Who are you? **I'm your inner self **HN. What do you mean were not human? The pinket perked up at the question and said your werewolves with an expression that held no lies.

777

No pov

Any other questions? Daidara raised his hand. Yes daidara what's your question? Why do your eyes look like acid? Well that's a perk/ side effect of being a werewolf's, your eyes will look like acid as soon as the venom sets in your blood system and alters your DNA strands, it manly the only thing that tells us apart from humans. It also tells us when you're stable enough to meet with humans. Daidara raised his hand once again yes daidara? Can you please say it in English? Sure you were bitten now you turning into a werewolf and you can start being around humans after your eyes start to have an acid like look to them. So you did you bite us? No the thing that attacked you is the one that bit you. Daidara raised his hand again; does it hurt to turn into a wolf? Maybe we really don't know. Hn what do you mean you mean you don't know. Well you become numb to any physical pain Itachi, emotional pain now that's another story. have one last question, who's diasuki?

**Well tell me what you think and my updates might be slow because schools starting soon.**

**Ja-ne mina san **


End file.
